Dude, Where's Your Battlestar?
by Marzi
Summary: Laura and Bill attempt to find Galactica.


A/N Just something silly and ridiculous. Enjoy!

* * *

"Bill." Laura gave a low, throaty hum. "Bill, I just thought of the most amazing thing."

"Yea?" He threw the end of his burnt out joint on the ground, crushing it into the sand with his boot.

"We," she paused to break down into a fit of giggles, bending forward slightly and tugging on his arm. "We should.. should go up to your battlestar." Her voice lowered as she spoke, ending in a husky whisper.

"_Galactica_?"

"Yea." The 'a' at the end of her affirmative gained several octaves as she dragged it out. "That one."

"I do have two," he noted.

Laura started giggling again.

"What?"

She snorted, looking at him sideways. "You've got a giant pair."

Her loud _guaff_ after her statement was so un-ladylike that he started chuckling. Completely uncaring of the strange spectacle she was making, she grinned at a passing couple who were weaving their way through the tents. When they were out of sight, she started walking, and he followed after her.

"Where are we going?"

"Your battlestar," she reminded him. Laura paused mid-step to take a hit from her joint.

He eyed the paper, wrapped so snugly between her lips, jealously.

"Why are we going to _Galactica_?" he asked, watching as she exhaled the smoke out into the twilight.

She hummed, eyes half closed. "Is that where we're going?"

"I'm sure it is."

She nodded, but neither of them moved.

"Bill."

"Laura?"

"It's getting dark."

The rosy glow of the sun was slowly fading into an inky blue; but he still squinted at the horizon to make sure the sun was actually setting.

"It is."

"Are you going to be able to find your ship?"

"Battlestar."

"That one."

"I have two."

She nodded again, bringing the joint back up to take a final hit; discarding it once she was done. Laura crooked her finger, beckoning him forward. Bill went willingly, and she reached forward to pinch his cheeks, pressing his lips into an 'o'. Before he could pull away, she leaned forward, blowing smoke out from her mouth and into his. Relaxing, he closed his eyes and breathed it in, relishing the proximity of her lips to his; that smoke which had been curling around her tongue and in her mouth was now in his. Bill opened his eyes to see a wry smile on Laura face, which hadn't backed from his by a single inch.

He should just lean forward and kiss her, he realized. Her fingers, which had been almost harsh earlier, now soothed his craggy cheek. _Kiss her_, an insistent voice shouted in his head.

Bill started coughing, and Laura backed away, startled.

"It's this way," he mumbled, desperate to get away from the sudden awkwardness he felt.

"I don't see it."

He squinted up into the sky, where the first stars were beginning to shine.

"I'll show you," he insisted, eyes coming back to the earth. Bill squinted into the distance, spying several sandbags, and started towards them. "I'll show you the stars."

"I thought we were going to see your battlestar?" Laura swallowed another laugh, turning it into a short hum.

"That too." He looked over his shoulder to make sure she was following. She smiled at him and he almost tripped.

When they reached the sandbags he laid down, propping himself up on them. Laura stared down at him, frowning.

"C'mon." Bill held out his hand, and when she took it, he pulled her down on top of him.

She shrieked and he was grateful that it covered the loud gasp he made when she knocked all the air out of him. Heaped across him, Laura immediately startled giggling into his chest after her fright vanished. He wrapped an arm around her, trying to get her off of him so he could breath, but she rolled to his side on her own accord, knocking her boot into his knee and making him swear. She didn't notice his discomfort as she arranged herself at his side.

"Alright, Bill. Show me."

Laying his hands on his belly, he took a breath to regain his equilibrium. Laura Roslin had just rolled across him. It was a distracting thought, especially since she was still so close.

He lifted his hand and pointed into the darkness above them. "There."

"When can we go?"

"Soon," he promised.


End file.
